1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for converting the potential energy of an elevated load such as a load supported on the carriage of a forklift truck into useful energy such as battery charging current, and particularly to an electrical control for such a system which permits adjustment of the rate of descent of the elevated load.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide a potential energy recovery system in a forklift truck having means for converting the potential energy of a loaded carriage into electrical energy as the carriage descends on the mast such as, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,072 of A. Karazija et al.